Thanksgiving party (and Black Friday night)
by dashergirl
Summary: The Ninja are inviting all their friends and family for the Thanksgiving party they're having, but they also have to go through Black Friday. How will that turn out? Will they survive? I don't know. Also there's oc's in it, just to let you know.
1. Chapter 1 the plan

**Also four of my oc's are in it**. **Please enjoy**

It was another day at the bounty, and everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

Wu: Okay student's, it's time to plan out what we're going to do for thanksgiving, and also for **Black Friday.**

Lloyd: Why are the words **Black Friday** bold uncle?

Kai: Are you seeing things again Lloyd?

Lloyd: Nevermind.

* * *

Cole: Every year Sensei makes us do a **Back Friday** shopping. He won't let us go until he gets tea from each of us. After we get tea for Sensei Wu we go out and get the things we want. And I'm getting tea as fast as I can so I can get this giant chocolate cake they're going to have on sale on **Black Friday**. Jay's not helping me this time so I have another person to help me, and she's the perfect person to go with.

* * *

Wu: Now last **Black Friday** was a fail.

Jay: Sorry that we almost got kill by trying to get the most expensive tea that cost one dollar on **Black Friday**. The old lady had a gun. A gun Sensei! A GUN!

Nya: I couldn't sleep for a week after that.

Wu: You defected the Overlord, and you scared of a old lady with a gun. Haven't my lessons taught you anything!?

Zane: We can plan later what we need to focus on is the thanksgiving party.

Wu: Okay, but that doesn't mean we're not planning for **Black Friday.** *leaves the room*

Jay: Good, he's gone... For now

Zane: Okay guys, here's what I come up with.

 _Thirty_ _minutes later **(Sorry to lazy to plan out Zane's party idea)**_

Zane: And I'll be in charge of the food. So any ideas you guys have?

Cole: W-

Zane: No.

Cole: OH COME ON!

* * *

Zane: Just to let you know last year Cole wanted cake for the Thanksgiving party, so we got the cake and on Thanksgiving day he ate the cake. So there's no cake this year.

* * *

Later Cole went to see Dash and Zack at a cafe to talk about they're plan for getting the giant chocolate cake. He was talking to Dash and Zack while the little boy was eating cake Dash probably order for him. Dash has short black hair with dark purple streaks, aqua blue eyes, black eyeshadow, she's wearing a dark purple shirt, a black light jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. Zack is a ten year old with brown hair with red streaks that's kinda messy, blue eyes, he's wearing a red jacket since it was cold, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Cole: And you can use you black magic if anyone goes near the cake.

Dash: Why do I have to use my powers for every plan for everybody?

Cole: I don't know, or I can throw Zack to the person.

Zack: What the heck!? I don't want to be thrown at a person.

Dash: That's a good idea.

Zack: Your agreeing with this?

Dash: ... Maybe.

Cole: Guys, stay focus. Now, the cake is in the middle of the shop, if you make a path for me straight to there we might get the cake. So your with me?

Zack and Dash: Heck/Hell yeah.

 **So that's part one of the story. Part two will be about the day of Thanksgiving, and part three Black Friday. I hope you have a wonderful day and peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Thanksgiving

On the day of Thanksgiving everybody was at the Thanksgiving party. Everyone was either talking, playing, or waiting for the food. Zane, and Misako was finishing making the food.

Zane: Okay, everything seems to be going good. How's the turkey doing Misako.

Misako: It's almost done.

Meanwhile Jay was introducing this parents to his friends

Jay: And this is Roy.

Roy: Hi.

Jay: He's half wolf.

Ed: I never knew your friends a furry.

Roy: ...

* * *

Roy: A furry. A furry! A !$*#$ FURRY! HOW THE LIVING HELL DID I JUST GET COMPARE TO A MOTHER $##^! FURRY!? I'm a real animal and people think I'm those people who think they're a animal, WHICH THEY'RE NOT!

* * *

Roy: Nicki.

Nicki: Yeah?

Roy: Do you know why the hell do Jay's parent's think I'm a $#!$*# furry.

Nicki: Don't look at me. I don't know why.

Roy: Never mind. I'll deal with this. *walks away*

Nicki: Love you.

Roy: Love you too.

Meanwhile with Zack.

Zack: I'm hungry.

Dash: Same thing. Zane!

Zane: What is it Dash?

Dash: Where's the damn food?

Zane: It's almost ready.

Dash: I'm bored. I want to break into someone's home to watch tv.

Zack: They have a tv here.

Dash: Okay... My bad.

Once the food was done everyone was around the table.

Zane: Okay everyone, one of us has to say something they're thankful if because the author is too lazy to write all of the things we're thankful.

Lloyd: What-

Kai: Well I'm thankful for my family, friend's, my hot girlfriend, my sister, and my sensei. I wouldn't be here if my sister was kidnapped. So I'm happy to have a family.

Cole: Okay let's start eating everyone.

Everyone started to eat until they we're full, but Cole didn't ate too much because he was saving some room for the cake he was getting.

Jay: That was so good. I think I'm tried.

Nya: Me too.

Sensei: Well you all can't be tried, because we have some **Black Friday** shopping to do!

Lloyd: Oh no.

 **Well that's all for today (I know it's short). Also thank you Sweetheart114 for letting me know about Brent Miller's YouTube channel (he's the voice actor for Zane), and I'm happy that Vincent tong knows about Greenflame ( he's the voice actor for Kai who is my favorite character). Well I hope you have a wonderful day and peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Black Friday

The ninja, Zack, and Dash were all waiting in line for the Ninjago mall to open for **B** **lack Friday.**

Lloyd: Okay guys, who's ready to go to hell?

Zane: Lloyd your just over reacting. Everything is going to be okay.

Kai: I hope the old lady isn't here.

Nya: Me too

Zack: I don't want to be thrown, I don't want to be thrown, I don't want to be thrown.

Dash: Calm down Zack.

Jay: From now on for **Black Friday** , we will be using code names. You can address me as Eagle One. Lloyd, code name - Been There, Done That. Nya is - Currently Doing That. *High fives Nya* Zane is - It Happened Once in a Dream. Cole, code name - If I Had To Pick A Dude. Kai is - Eagle Two.

Kai: Oh thank God. **Guess where that's from**

Then the doors of the Ninjago mall open, and everyone ran in there.

The teenagers and the ten year old went to the tea shop. It was full of people fighting over tea. At the back of the store was the most expensive tea that only cost one dollar at **Black Friday** , but someone was getting there and they have a gun with them.

Kai: OH SHIT! It's her!

Jay: What do we do she's near the tea.

Cole: I got a idea. *looking at Zack*

Zack: Damn it!

Zack turns himself into a dragon that's white with red and blue highlighting. Cole grabs the little dragon and throw it at the old lady before she got the tea.

Old lady: Ow! My back!

Jay: That was a good idea If I Had To Pick A Dude

Cole: Nobody likes the codenames Jay.

Dash: Hurry, get the tea!

The ninja and Dash ran, grabbed the tea for each ninja, and ran to pay for it. Zack turn back into a human and follows them out the store.

Jay: See you all at the car!

They all went off to each store. Cole, Dash, and Zack ran to the cake store and saw the special, giant, chocolate cake still free, but people are still going after the cake.

Cole: You guys know what to do.

Dash: Yup.

Dash used her dark magic and throws everyone going to the cake. While Cole throws Zack at the people.

Zack: OH COME ON! *falls on people*

Cole ran to the cake, and before he can reach it he sees Dash in trouble. She got tackle and was trying to escape.

Dash: HELP!

Cole looks at the cake and then looks at Dash.

Cole: Screw it!

He runs to where Dash's at, and throws the person off of Dash.

Cole: Need a hand?

Dash: Does it look like I need one? *grabs his hand and gets up*

They look at the cake and saw someone already got it.

Dash: I'm sorry you didn't get the cake.

Cole: It's okay, we'll get it next times.

Then the person with the cake gets hit in the head and drops the cake. They saw Zack holding the cake and a baseball bat.

Zack: I'M NOT GETTING THROWN FOR NO REASON!

They all left the store with the free cake and went to the car. They waited for everyone else while eating cake. Once everyone was there they went back to the bounty and rest. Cole was kind enough to share his cake with everyone, it was kinda like a apology for eating the cake last Thanksgiving. Now they have a Christmas party to plan. I wonder how that will turn out.

Dash: I know who I want to be under the mistletoe with.

Cole: What?

Dash: Oh nothing important. (Yet)

 **Well that's all for the Thanksgiving party. Now for Christmas. I know Thanksgiving is over but I just what to finish this story, so I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving. Thank you Sweetheart114, Fairycakeater, and you guys for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day and peace out.**


End file.
